Parental Control: TDI Version!
by Infected Bliss
Summary: Duncan's parents hate Courtney so they're setting him up on two blind dates. Who will he choose? Based off the show Parental Control.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so many of you have probably heard of the show Parental Control and the thought came to me...make a DXG parody story of it! Note: The only Total Drama couple in this story is DXC in the beginning. Just imagine the rest of the girls used are single, kay? Enjoy. Read and Review :D**

* * *

(Duncan's parent's Terresa and Lawerence are sitting on their livingroom couch)

Terresa: Hi! I am Terresa and I am a police cheif.

Lawerence: I'm Lawerence and I am a policeman as well.

Terresa: Our son Duncan, is funny, a bad boy with a big heart, and he always cares for his friends and family...

Lawerence: But there is ONE thing that we can't stand...

Terresa: His girlfriend Courtney is a bitch!

Narrator: This is Duncan (Duncan waves to the camera). He's been dating Courtney for about six months and thinks he's found his 'princess'. (shows Duncan and Courtney kissing.) But his mom and dad can't stand her so they are setting him on two blind dates. At the end of the day he'll have to pick Courtney or one of the new girls his parents choose for her. If you think this is hard for Duncan, imagine how hard it'll be for Courtney (shows Courtney and Duncan's parents sitting on the couch) as she sits with his mom and dad and watches the dates. It's time for some 'Parental Control!'

_*Theme Song*_

(Duncan is standing alone at the park)

Duncan: Hey, I'm Duncan and I'm dating Courtney.(Courtney runs up behind him and kisses him) I think she is the hottest, and most awesome girl ever! (Duncan and Courtney smile at each other and give each other a peck on the lips.)

*Back to Duncan's parents*

Terresa: Courtney is a bossy little bitch! She is always nagging at Duncan and telling him what to do!

(Courtney is shown nagging at Duncan multiple times.)

Lawerence: She gets insanely jealous everytime Duncan even _looks_ at another girl.

Terresa: She needs to stop being so damn jealous and actually trust him once in a while!

(Duncan looks at a hot girl while smiling. Courtney slaps him upside the head.)

Duncan: Ow! What was that for?

Courtney: For being a pig! ( Duncan rolls his eyes and Courtney slaps him again.)

Terresa: They constantly fight and are complete opposites!

Duncan and Courntey are shown fighting while switching stations on the radio and fighting again with Courtney slapping him again.

Lawerence: Courtney is you can't accept him, get the hell out!

Terresa: You said it!

Narrator: Now it is time for the parents to interview the potential blind dates for Duncan.

(A girl with blonde hair and a blue hoodie walks in)

girl: I'm Bridgette

( A girl red hair and a crazy smile walks in)

girl: Hi! I am Izzy! or you can call me E-Scope!

( A girl with short black and blue hair with a corset, skirt and boots walks in)

girl: Hey I'm Gwen.

Terresa whispers to Lawerence; _now she looks his type!_ Lawerence nods.

( A girl with blonde hair in a blue bandana, big boobs and cowboy boots walks in)

girl: Hi I'm Lindsay!

( A girl with black hair, a small mole, and a sweatsuit walks in carrying small dumbells)

girl: I'm Eva

( An asian girl with long black hair in a ponytail and high heeled wedges walks in)

girl: I am Heather and it is so nice to meet you!

(Terresa frowns at the Heather's fake smile and sarcastic tone)

( A girl that is slightly large and has a tee shirt, jeans, and sandals on walks in)

girl: What's up ya'll Leshawna's in the house!

( A girl with glasses a pony tail and braces walks in)

girl: Hi! I'm Beth!

Terresa: Our son's girlfriend works a lot, what do you do for a job?

Bridgette: I'm a student and surfing instructor

Izzy: Izzy is on the run from the RCMP.

Lawerence: What?

Izzy: Nothing!

Gwen: I go to school and I have a part time job at Hot Topic

Terresa: What are you majoring in?

Gwen: Art-History

Lawerence: Very Nice.

Lindsay: I model!

Eva: A personal trainer

Heather: I am a part time student and Go to my parents country club.

Leshawna: I work at a dance club woo!

Beth: I work at an animal shelter and go to school.

Terresa: Our son's girlfriend is insanely jealous, how would you handle him even looking at another girl?

Bridgette: If he's only looking at her then I don't see a need to get upset about it.

Izzy: Blow her up! BOOM BOOM! Hahahaha just kidding!

Gwen: If he's only looking at other girl then I don't see what the big deal is, if he flirts or kisses her then I'd be upset.

Lindsay: Umm I dont know, cry?

Eva: Crush him then the girl.

Heather: If he doesn't pay attention to me I'd dump him.

Leshawna: Try gettin' his attention then if he keeps looking slap 'im

Beth: Umm Try to talk to him about it.

Lawerence: Why should we pick you to date our son?

Bridgette: I'm kind and would treat him right.

Izzy: I could show him a crazy time hehehehehehe!

Gwen: I would treat him right, be loyal, and respect him.

Lindsay: I would be good to him and umm I dunno. That's all I can think of...

Eva: I could straighten him out and show him who's boss.

Heather: Because I am perfect, so I could be the perfect girl for him.

Leshawna: I'd be good to the boy and have fun with him...not like that!

Beth: I'd be loyal and nice to him because that's how my mom taught me.

( All the girls leave and say bye to Duncan's parents)

Terresa: I really like this girl (points to the book)

Lawerence: Nice choice, He'll love her so I guess I pick her! (Flips to the next page and points to the book as well.)

Terresa: Well either way, Courtney is history!

Lawerence: You know it! (They high five each other)

(Duncan is sitting in his room)

Duncan: Okay so my parents think that Courtney is a horrible girlfriend and now I have to go on two blind dates. My dad's pick is first and I know he'll pick a nice, pretty girl.

( They are all sitting on the living room couch.)

Terresa: Courtney you are as good as gone.

Courtney: Shut up, Terresa! I know my Dunky still loves me! (Courtney kisses Duncan on the cheek)

Ding Dong!

Lawerence: Oh, here she is! Bye bye Courtney! ( Courtney rolls her eyes)

Lawerence starts to open the door and it cuts to commercial before you can see her face.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! Who do you think Duncan's dad picked? Who do you think his mom picked? WHO WILL DUNCAN CHOOSE? Find out after this commercial break XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I now present chapter two blah blah blah, please read and review blah blah blah . Oh and BTW I found a DXC story like this by Theater of the Mind so give them some credit kay? Differences between our stories though: 1. mine's DXG there's is DXC 2. They Used made up dates 3. They had more detail. Just wanna clear that up.**

* * *

Duncan's father opens the door to reveal Bridgette smiling.

"Hey!"

"Come on in Bridgette." Lawerence leads her to the livingroom.

Lawerence is shown on the couch.

"I chose Bridgette because she is smart, beautiful and she seems like a very nice girl."

Bridgette and Lawerence walk in the livingroom.

"Bridgette you remember my wife Terresa, this is my son Duncan." Lawerence said pointing the two out.

"Hey what's up?" Brigette said smiling at Duncan.

"And that is the she-demon." Lawerence pointed out Courtney.

Courtney is shown on the couch.

"Please! She is sooo not his type, my Dunky loves ME so back off surfer girl!"

"You ready to go Duncan?" Bridgette spoke up.

"Yeah!" Duncan says but before he heads out the door Courtney pulls Duncan aside.

"Duncan I'm warning you. NO kissing, NO flirting, NO anything!"

"Whatever princess." He said rolling his eyes making Courtney scowl.

Duncan is shown sitting on the couch alone.

"My first impression of Bridgette was that she was really pretty and she seemed like a really nice person."

Terresa grabbed the T.V. remote.

"Courtney watch your downfall." Courtney laughed.

"Pfft! Terresa I told you two Duncan loves me and I am not going anywhere!" Terresa turned on the T.V. to watch the date.

**(AN: the dates on tv are regular font and Lawerence, Terresa, and Courtney's comments while watching the dates are in italics)**

Duncan and Bridgette are seen on the beach.

"Okay Duncan, have you ever surfed before?" Bridgette asked now sporting a swimsuit.

"Um nope can't say I have sweetheart." Duncan flirted.

_"Sweetheart?" Courtney screamed from the livingroom couch._

_"Oh it's a little harmless flirting, grow up!" Lawerence said._

_"That's one of the things I said NOT to do!" Courtney screamed again._

_"Ooooh someone's jealous!" Terresa teased._

_"Shut. Up. Terresa!"_

_"Don't talk to my wife like that!"_

"Okay well get ready for your first surf lesson!"

"Sounds good to me."

Bridgette grabbed a surfboard and did a practice run with Duncan, which he failed. The two then got on a extra long board together and Duncan held on to Bridgette's waist.

_"What is he doing!"_

_"Shhhh! Just watch!"_

After catching a couple waves Duncan and Bridgette headed back to shore.

"Not bad Duncan."

"Thanks."

"Wanna grab a bite to eat now?"

"Yeah I'm starving sweetheart." The two walk over to a dinner table set up in the shade.

"So Duncan why do your parents not like Courtney?"

"Well she can be bossy and maybe a bit bitchy at times."

_"WHAT!" Courtney screamed._

"So if that's true then why do like her?"

"I don't know, she is hot and has a attitude that turns me on. But sometimes the way she acts I have to agree with my parents."

_"UGH! Duncan is so gonna get it when gets back!"_

_"Courtney if you think like that you can leave right now instead of being a jealous bitch!" Lawerence and Terresa shouted. Courtney stayed silent._

"So what do you do for a living Bridge?"

"Oh I go to school and teach surf lessons."

"Well that definately fits you babe."

"Thanks, well I guess it's time to head back."

"Okay." The two get up and head towards the house.

Duncan is shown alone.

"So I just got back from my date with Bridgette and she is nice, pretty cool, and an awesome surfing teacher I'd take lessons from any day. My mom's pick is up next and I can't wait."

Duncan, Courtney, and his parents are shown again.

"Dunky! What did I say about flirting!" Duncan rolls his eyes again.

"Lighten up princess!"

"Don't you princess me!"

"Well Duncan at least you won't have to put up with this much longer." Terresa said pointing at Courtney.

"I told you Terresa! I'm NOT going anywhere."

Ding Dong!

"Oh here's a real girl!"

Terresa opens the door just as it goes to commercial once again.

* * *

**OK so the next pick is pretty obvious. Sorry this chapter was sooo short :( REVIEW?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hurray! New Chappie! Enjoy my loves.**

* * *

Terresa opens the door to reveal...Gwen.

"Hi Gwen, come on in!" Terresa said smiling.

"Hey Terresa."

Terresa is shown on the couch.

"I chose Gwen because she is smart, gorgeous, and she definitely looks Duncan's type."

Terresa and Gwen walk into the livingroom.

"Gwen you remember Lawerence, and that is my wonderful son Duncan."

Gwen and Duncan's eyes meet and they instantly smile at each other. Courtney slaps Duncan upside the head.

"Ow!" Duncan hissed rubbing his head

"Duncan what did I tell you!" Duncan rolls his eyes, earning him another slap upside the head.

Courtney is shown on the couch.

"That goth chick better keep her hands off MY man, if she knows what's good for her she will go home NOW!"

"Um, are you ready to go Duncan?" Gwen asks pointing for the door.

"You know it hotstuff."

"UGH!" Courtney huffs while sitting down.

"Oh grown up Courntey!" Duncan yells as he's going out the door. From outside they hear another scream of rage from you-know-who.

Gwen takes Duncan to a studio, an art studio.

"Okay have you ever made any art before?" Gwen asked putting on a schmock.

"Not unless you count a crap drawing from kindergarden." Gwen giggled a bit, which got Duncan smiling.

"Well, cool, I love a challenge. Today I'm teaching you to make a vase."

"Let's do this." Duncan said enthusiastically putting on a schmock.

Duncan sits down at a huge stool and the spinning thing. He starts failing at crafting the vase when Gwen comes up behind him.

"Here, like this." She calmly says putting her hands over his.

_"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING!" Courtney says about to stand up from her spot._

_"She's helping him stop bitching."_

_"BITE ME LAWERENCE!"_

_"No I don't think I will."_

"Is this better?" Gwen whispers, almost seductively into his ear.

"Very, wanna switch?" Duncan said standing up. Gwen's face turns pink as she sits down as Duncan comes up and sits behind her caressing her hands in his.**[1]** Both noticably blush.

_"He is so gonna get it when they get back!" Terresa and Lawerence don't even dignify her with a response._

The two of them finish they're vase which turns out very nicely and both carve it so it reads: DxG.

"W-well lets get a bite to eat?" Gwen stutters out sounding more like a question than a statement.

"Yeah, sure" The two go clean off and stop at the nearby park for a bite.

"So Duncan, what are your fave bands?" Gwen asks casually.

"Escape the Fate, Bullet for my Valentine, Three Days Grace." He names them off.

"No way! Those are like my favorite bands ever!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Finally a chick I have stuff in common with."

"We have things in common!" Courtney says defensively.

"Like what? A love of making out?" Terresa retaliates. Courtney stays silent.

"So what do you like to do Gwen?"

"Besides draw, I love to write my own stories and watch a horror movie like every weekend."

"Fave movie?"

"Definitely, Nightmare on Elm Street."

"Nice."

Gwen smiles at Duncan.

"So why do your parents hate Courtney so much?"

"To put it simple, she is a bitch."

"So what's the best thing about her?"

"She is a good kisser." Duncan grins.

"Oh really? Well I am too." Gwen says making Duncan grin more deviously.

"Well would you mind if I.."

"Not at all." Duncan starts leaning in.

_"HE'D BETTER NOT DO IT!"_

Duncan leans in bringing his lips over Gwen's both seem to be getting into it.

_"THAT'S IT!" Courtney makes a mad dash out the door._

Gwen pulls back blushing ferosiously. Duncan has a happy content grin on his face.

_"Ooooo he liked it!" Terresa says pointing at the TV._

_"Courtney's a goner."_

Gwen and Duncan smile at each other just as Courtney comes up and grabs Duncan by his ear.

"What the hell Courtney!"

"Come on this date is over!" She pulled him back towards the house and shoots a glare at Gwen.

Duncan is back on the couch alone.

"So I just got back from my date with Gwen and I thought is was great and I am gonna sound sappy, but I felt something when we kissed. But I still don't know who I am gonna choose."

And...COMMERCIAL BREAK!

* * *

**Damn you commercial breaks :3**

**[1] Ghost reference, gotta love it :3**

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know! This chapter is short but really this is the best I could do right now and I just wanted finsh and get it out of the way.**

* * *

So now that Duncan has gone on both dates his parents set him up with it is time for him to make a desicion. Will he choose his girlfriend Courtney, or one of the new girls that his parents picked?

Shows Bridgette, Gwen, and Courtney standing in the livingroom.

Duncan and his parents walk in.

"Okay I've thought long and hard about this. You are all three amazing girls but I have to make a choice." Duncan eyes all three of the girls.

"Bridgette, you are gorgeous, smart, and you are a great person, but I don't know if you're really my type." The camera pans to Bridgette swallowing hard.

"Gwen, you are beautiful, artistic, and one hell of a good kisser, but are you really the one for me?" Shows Gwen biting her lip slightly.

"And Courtney you are great and everything and you are my princess, but I don't know how much more of you I can really handle." Shows Courtney looking nervous.

"As much as I hate to do this one of you has to go now." Dramatic music plays as it shows each of the girls.

"Bridgette. Really I think you are nice and awesome chick but I don't think you're the right chick for me."

"It's cool." Bridgette sighs and walks up and gives Duncan a hug and leaves.

Shows Bridgette outside the house.

"You know it's cool he didn't seem my type anyway so I wish him the best of luck." A blonde guy walks up behind Bridgette.

"Heeyyy. I'm Geoff, wanna go to the beach?" Bridgette smiles.

"Umm sure!" The two walk off screen.

Shows Duncan back in the livingroom with Courtney and Gwen remaining.

Duncan lets out a sigh of frustration as the music gets louder and more dramatic.

"Okay this is where it gets really difficult." Shows Gwen and Courtney again.

"Courtney, we've had some really good times, and you're amazing. But I just don't really know if you are the one for me anymore." Courtney looks down biting her lip.

"Gwen, I had a lot of fun today and I felt real chemistry between us. But I still don't know." Shows Gwen holding her breath.

"You are both amazing girls but I have to make a choice...now."

The camera goes between the girls, Duncan, and his parents as the music gets louder.

"Courtney...I'm sorry but I can't take it with you anymore. I choose Gwen." Gwen rushes up to hug Duncan as his parents cheer and high-five.

"WHAT! UGGH FINE! I HOPE YOU TWO FREAKS ARE HAPPY TOGETHER!" Courtney screams.

"Bye-bye Courtney!" Lawerence mocks as he pushes her towards the door.

Courtney before going out grabs a vase and flings it at Duncan's head which he is quick enough to dodge.

"**** YOU!" Courtney screams in rage as she goes out the door.

Shows Courtney outside the house.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T EVEN CARE ANYMORE! I AM AN INDEPENDENT WOMAN! I DON'T NEED HIM! NOW GET THAT CAMERA OUT OF MY FACE!"

Shows Lawerence and Terresa on the couch.

"Finally she is gone!" Lawerence smiles at the camera.

"We never have to hear from satans mistress again." They both high-five again.

Shows Duncan and Gwen on the couch alone.

"So you really picked me?" Gwen says looking at Duncan.

"You know it babe." He puts his hand on Gwen's cheek and pulls her in for a kiss.

The credits start rolling.

* * *

**One less story I have to finsh :) But oh noes for me I have another Idea in my head! D: **

**Curse my wanting to write! Oh well more fun for you guys ( for the record it will not be a DXG or AXH story ) Who ever guesses the couple for my new story wins a cookie! BTW it could be canon OR fanon, but you have to guess. ;)**

**Please Review**


End file.
